I Hate Him
by HeavensWeatherHellsCompany
Summary: The story of the girl who stole Donny Donowitz's heart. And refused to let it go. An origin story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't anything Inglourious Basterds related. Only the characters you don't know. Please review and tell me what you think. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Once an upon a Summer in 1933 Boston a boy figured out he was in love with a girl, **_

"I hate him! I'm going to wring his little cocky neck clean off the next time I see him!"

_**The feels won't returned.**_

Rachael Valenstein was in the kitchen cooking supper when she heard her eldest child scream and stomp up the stoop of their house. Mrs. Valenstein shook her head with a small smile on her face as she knew who, her normally level-headed eleven year old girl, wanted to murder.

"MAMA!" Kitty hollered as the front door opened with a bang.

Mrs. Valenstein loved her daughter's spirit but yelling inside is where she draws the line, "Do not scream indoors Katherine." She used Kitty's real name, meaning she was in trouble.

The little girl stared at her feet as she whispered, "Sorry Mama."

Mrs. Valenstein could never stay mad at Kitty, no one could actually. Kitty had a face that's so mature and fun-loving yet innocent and caring all rolled into one. Mrs. Valenstein knew as soon as Kitty grew up she would be turning heads her way.

"It's fine, Kitty. Just don't yell when your Papa gets home. You know how hard he works at the shop." Kitty nodded in understanding to her mother. Mr. Valenstein quite literally brought home the bacon every night since he owned a butcher shop.

"Come help me in the kitchen." Mrs. Valenstein took her daughter's hand and set her to work cutting mushrooms and squash like a professional, well Kitty has been cooking and cleaning since almost birth. Now Kitty's adult behavior was probably due to the fact that she was the oldest girl out of four with one more kid on the way.

Its not like the Valensteins didn't want their eleven year old daughter to enjoy being a kid, but times were hard and they needed Kitty's help with her three sisters. Mrs. Valenstein looked over at Kitty as she put the cut vegetables in the pot on the stove. Kitty was unlike her sisters in many ways. Loud spoken and stubborn being her top traits.

While her sisters Lael who was nine, Maddeline age six, and little Naomia who was barely three years old all had straight black hair and crystal blue eyes. Kitty had brownish red hair that curled and sandy brown eyes. Out of all the girls, Kitty was the smartest and it wasn't just because she was older. And the proudest thing about her that her mother loved was her Jewish whipping tongue. She could put anyone in their place in a matter of seconds.

After a few long minutes, Mrs. Valenstein finally spoke "What did _he_ do now?"

Without even fazing and knowing exactly _who_ her mother meant Kitty began her long rant, "That stupid, nose bleeding twig _Donny boy _said I can't play baseball because I'm a girl. Who does he think he is? He just moved into this neighbor less than a year ago and he thinks he owns the place!" Kitty waved her hands above her head like a maniac, her mother stifled a laugh as she nodded Kitty to continue.

"I mean I was playing baseball with everyone, including the girls in the neighborhood and I was better than half the guys. And now that _Donny boy_ knows I can slide into bases better and throw a curveball faster than he can; he says I can't play. And all the boys agreed with him!"

"All the boys now?" Kitty nodded to her mother's question, "Well most of the boys are thirteen now, including the _Donowitz _boy_. _They like to think that they are men andmost of the little girls stopped playing baseball ages ago. It probably is time for you to stop too."

"But Mama! I love playing with the guys." Kitty whined a little, "Its not fair, why couldn't I have been a boy?"

A laugh broke through the room, "Because then I wouldn't have all my beautiful girls around me all the time." Both Mrs. Valenstein and Kitty looked towards the kitchen door to see a tall, dark and roughly handsome Mr. Valenstein. He walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek before bending down and picking up Kitty. "I say you play as long as you want with the boys."

"But what if they don't let me?" Kitty snuggled up to her father.

"Then you make them by punching them square in the jaw!"

"David!" Mrs. Valenstein shriek and hit him upside the head with a wooden spoon that she was stirring the stew with.

Mr. Valenstein rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face so his wife couldn't see, "Just playing, sweetheart." He kissed the top of Kitty's head, "Now go get your sisters for supper."

"Yes Papa." Kitty jumped out of her father's arms and ran out of the room to the front door, with a big smile on her face she pulled open the door which only made her smile disappear as she saw _Donny boy_ standing there talking to **her** sisters.

Kitty walked down her steps with a glare and stood in front of her sisters blocking _Donny boy _from their view, "Lael, Maddy, Naomi, Papa says its time to come inside now. Go get cleaned up for supper."

Lael looked over Kitty's shoulder at Donowitz, "But Kittt…."

"Get inside now." Kitty's voice growled. Lael rolled her eyes but took both Maddeline and Naomia's hands and marched up the stairs.

"Well fuck Kitty, scaring little kids. What else are you going to do?" A laugh from him caused Kitty's skin crawl.

Kitty turned around so fast she thought she gave herself whiplash, "What do you want, _Donny boy_?"

His face turned red and hissed out, "You know my Ma is the only one allowed to call me that."

"Yeah I know." She smirked, "Go away."

Kitty turned sharply on her heel and tried to walk towards her house but a hand grabbed her elbow and made her face, in her mind her enemy. "I want to say…" He let go over her then looked down at his feet, "Its just you are…" Donowitz began rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm…."

"Out with it already Donny!" Kitty stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Fuck fine, I'm soo sorry. Happy now? You can stop your whining and crying already."

"I wasn't crying." Kitty argued.

"Adam said he saw you crying when you ran inside to your Ma. I'm trying to be nice here."

"Nice? You're trying to be nice?"

"That's what I said, ain't it?" They were on the verge of yelling so loud the whole neighbor could almost hear.

"For your and your little brother's information, I wasn't not crying. I was pissed off because you said I can't play baseball with you and the guys anymore. And why was your brother spying on me again? I thought you said he would stop using his telescope on his neighbors."

"Look woman, I said I'm sorry. You should play with girls and dolls not boys and bats. And Adam said he stop, its not his fault we live next door to each other and he can hear and see without the help of his telescope."

Kitty's hands balled, "So now you are telling me how to act like a proper lady? Is that it?"

"Well, not in so many…" Donny was cut off with a fist landing straight in his left eye,

….."Fuck Kitty!" He said after the shock of being hit by her wore off.

"You will never tell me what do." She then turned back around and went up her stairs, Kitty looked one more time at him, "And for future reference _Donny boy, _if I want to play ball with the boys I can and will." She waited until Donny nodded his head then went back inside with a big grin on her face. Donny just stayed rooted in his spot with a swollen eye and open mouth.

**

* * *

****Six Years Later**

_Bing_

_Bing. Bing. Bing._

_Bing. Clunk._

A now seventeen year old Kitty shoot up instantly from her bed.

_Bing. Bing….Bing._

Shaking her head, she ripped the blankets off of her and throw her robe over her nightgown. She walked quietly to the window and opened it slowly as to not wake Lael or Maddeline. Looking down she saw Donny standing down there.

"Fuckin took you long enough, Kit." He harshly whispered.

"What do you want?"

"Come down here." Donny motioned as he throw the left over rocks that he didn't throw back on the ground.

Shaking her head again, Kitty closed the window and went to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and took out bandages and rubbing alcohol. Kitty tip-toed out of the room and out of the house to her backyard to where Donny was waiting on the swing hanging from a tree in her yard.

"You have to stop tapping on my window in the middle of the night so that I have to come down here and clean your wounds. I mean what if you woke Lael or Maddy? You do have your own mother, who will clean you up." Kitty stated as she began to put some alcohol on a rag she took off of the clothesline.

"Yeah I could go to Ma but she would ask where I get all the cuts from."

"And she doesn't ask where the black eyes or the bruises come from?" Kitty asked as she was about to start cleaning the blood off of the cut above Donny's right eye. "It's going to sting."

Donny closed his eyes as Kitty started to clean all of the wounds on his face. "I usually say I was horsing around with Adam or Reuben or one of the other guys."

"You need to stop getting into fights. I mean I won't be here forever you know."

He opened his eyes instantly and looked into Kitty's eyes. "You can go to school here."

Kitty rolled her eyes, it seemed that Donny and everyone else was always trying to convince her to go to nursing school here in Boston. "Yes I could, but the better education for me is at the Connecticut nursing school. I wouldn't be working at your Dad's barber shop for extra money if I had to stay here. Plus I don't leave until the end of Summer. Why? You going to miss me or something?"

"You wish I would." Kitty couldn't explain it, but something inside of her made a sharp pain shoot through her heart and stomach. "Your whole family will though."

Kitty cleared her throat as she finished his face, "Anywhere else?" Donny lifted up his left sleeve to reveal a large gash dripping with blood. "Oh my dear God, Donny!" Kitty gasped "What happened?"

Donny simply shrugged, "After I hit the guy a few times, he came at me with a broken bottle on the ground. I hit him again before anything worse was done."

Kitty shook her head, poured some alcohol over the slit and then began wrapping the bandage tightly around Donny's bicep. She huffed a few times, "What if this got worse? What if…"

"What if? What if? What the fuck if? Life is too short thinking about the possibilities, Kit. Live now to the fullest you can." Donny stared into her eyes as he rolled down his sleeve. He just continued to stare at her, he watched as Kitty's caring brown eyes grew wider and more puppy-like for what seemed like an eon. "Kit?"

She silently thanked the Lord above for it being dark outside as she realized she was staring at Donny with awe. A small blush rose to her cheeks. "You don't have anymore cuts, right?"

Donny looked down at her and smiled "Well now that you mention it, my top lip hurts. Can you take a look?"

She stood in front of Donny as he was still sitting on a swing. Kitty was now eye level with him and looked to be examining his lip. She smirked as she heard him gulp. Her head began to lower closer to Donny's lips and as it looked like she was about to kiss him, she put her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards off the swing. Kitty quickly gathered up her doctoring supplies and turned to go inside.

She called out over her shoulder, "You're really clumsy, Donny. You should be more careful. Good night." Kitty closed and locked her backdoor leaving Donny where she pushed him on the ground, staring at the stars above with a huge grin on his face.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The next day**_

Kitty was at Mr. Donowitz's barber shop sweeping up the hair that was cut off from the last client of the day. Donny was cleaning up the barber's chair. "Alright you two I think that's good enough for today. Finish what you are doing and go on home, your Moms should have supper ready soon." Mr. Donowitz stated as he came out of the backroom.

"Well I'm all done, Mr. Donowitz. I suppose I'll leave now." Kitty smiled at the old man as she took off her apron and put away her broom. She waved goodbye and walked out the door.

Donny watched her go as he finished cleaning off the chair. He continued to watch her until she was out of sight, "What are you waiting for boy? Go after her." Mr. Donowitz said as he began to push Donny towards the door.

"What are you talking about Pops?" Donny looked bewildered at his father.

Mr. Donowitz shook his head and gave his son one last push out of the door, "I'm not stupid Lemuel." He cringed as his father called him by his real name, "Go after Kitty before she gets too far away." Mr. Donowitz shook his head again and shut the door after Donny was on the other side.

He continued to stay there just staring until something clicked in his head. And a smile rose to his lips, he began to race down the sidewalk Kitty was walking down. As he turned the corner the smile slowly fell from his face, because four men were blocking Kitty's way.

As Donny approached he could hear Kitty giving them lip, "Look just move out of the way and we all can forget this every happened. Honestly no girl in her right mind will think this harassment is romantic. Seriously standing in a girl's way and hoping she pays you the time of day is a little pathetic. Don't you agree?"

His smile was back on his face as he finally got to the little group, "Hey Kit. Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to walk home, but this _boys_ won't seem to move." She blow some loose strays of hair out of her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

Donny just smirked, "Well that is when you just keep walking through sweetheart." He throw the boys a glare, grabbed her hand then proceed to push the men out of the way and walk in between them.

After they were a block away from their homes, "Thanks Donny, but I could have handled them." She looked down at their hands and saw that they were still intertwined, a warm feeling spread over her heart.

Donny looked down too, "Oh sorry!" He slowly let go of her. "And I know that you can handle yourself. You could've probably kicked their asses. But still I wanted to help."

They silently walked home, as they stopped in front of Kitty's house a little boy dashed out and leaped into Kitty's waiting arms. "KITTY KAT!" The little boy screeched

"Patty Pat!" Kitty said as she hugged her six year old baby brother, Pateson.

Pat looked up and saw Donny smiling at them, "Hi Donny."

"Hey Pat. Fuck man you're getting big…."

"Donny!" Kitty smacked him upside the head, "Don't curse in front of Pateson."

Donny looked down at the little boy and saw him staring up at him with big eyes, "Sorry little man." He patted his reddish brown head of hair.

"Its alright." Pateson bright blue eyes grew as a smile came on to his face, "You can make it up to me by teaching me how to bat tomorrow."

"Deal." Donny shook Pat's small hand

Kitty stared down at her little brother, "I told you I would teach you."

"But I want Donny to teach me. He can bat better than you." Pat said as he wriggled out of Kitty's arms "See you later Donny." And he ran up the stoop and into the house.

Kitty huffed and began to walk up after him, until Donny caught her elbow and turned her back to him "Don't be mad at Pateson, Kit."

"I'm not mad at Pat. I'm mad at you. You could've said no. I'm his sister, I should teach him things like that. Not you." She said as she wrenched her arm from his grip.

"Fuck Kit, I'm like a brother to him. You know I will practically do anything that little man asks me to do. No one can ever say no to him, not even you."

She continued to huff even though she knew Donny was right, so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Kitty into his arms and held her tight. His head began to spin, everything about this girl in his arms made him do crazy things. She made him crazy!

For reasons unknown to Kitty, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating the same rapid rate hers was. She looked up at him with her big sandy brown eyes "Kit, I…"

"Kitty! Mama said its time to eat."

Without taking her eyes off of Donny's, she hollered back "I'm coming in now Maddy." Kitty removed her hands from his neck and slipped out of his arms. "I should go inside."

She walked up the stairs and was almost in the door when Donny called out, "Hey! Meet me in our usual spot and at the usual time, okay."

"You planning on getting into a fight or two between now and then?" Kitty smiled jokingly at him.

"Well I do know four guys who's faces need to get fucked over." Kitty's smile slowly disappeared as she caught his meaning, Donny added quickly "Plus I need to tell you something important." He smiled and continued to walk to his house right next door.

* * *

Kitty was already outside on the swing as Donny came walking down the small alley in between their houses. As Donny got closer he smiled as he saw her medical supplies already out and waiting for him. "How bad did you get hurt this time?"

He smiled proudly as he replied, "They didn't even get a hit in." Donny sat on the other swing beside her.

"I don't understand why you got into the fight to begin with. I mean were they messing with you or something?" Her brown eyes bore into his.

"In a way, they were."

"How?"

Donny cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, "Because they were messing with you."

Kitty pulled back from his touch, "Guys try messing with me all the time, but they always stop don't they…" She looked at Donny as something clicked, "You beat up all the guys, who trying anything with me?"

"Also if they stare at you too long." Donny added innocently.

She stood up "I never asked you to do that!" Her voice rising.

"Shh! Fuck woman, your gonna wake the whole neighborhood." Her eyes still blazing, Donny began to rub his neck as he tried to explain "I don't like when guys are around you. I don't want them to see you, cause the moment they do I know they will fall head over heels in love with you. I know they will do stupid things so they can hear your breathtaking laughter. I know they will not want to take their eyes off of you, cause they will be afraid that you could disappear in a blink of an eye. I know they will love your mouth, cause it can easily put them in their place with only one word. I know…"

Donny's eyes popped open wide as he found Kitty's lips on his. Still in shock he wasn't responding, Kitty took that meaning he didn't want to kiss her. She slowly pulled back, "Sorry. I don't know why I did that."

She turned to leave but Donny twirled her right back to him. Kitty saw a smile on his face, "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner." His lips collided with hers. This time he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped one hand around his neck as the other cupped his cheek.

After the need for air became apparent they broke apart and Donny rested his forehead on hers and panted slightly. "I've been wanting to kiss you since I was thirteen." He laugh softly.

"Well if you did it then, I probably would have kicked your ass." Kitty smirked

"Did Katherine Valenstein just cuss?" Donny looked amazed at her.

"Well I have spent the better part of my childhood as your neighbor, something of you had to rub off on me eventually."

Donny reached down and kissed her soft lips again, "I'm enlisted in the army." He blurted out.

It look her a moment to react, "What?"

"I have joined the army."

"Yes I heard that. I mean why? The war in Europe will reach us soon and you decide to enlist now?"

Donny looked down at her and plainly said "Yes I have." Her brown eyes continued to bore into his hazel ones "You hear the things those fucking Nazis are doing to Jewish people, Jewish families. I can't just stay here in America and not do anything about."

"But what does this mean for us? Did you just want to kiss me and leave?" She pushed down away from her.

"I didn't think I would ever have the guts to tell you that I love you. But I somehow did, well showed you." Donny pulled her back into his arms. "Look I don't leave for training camp for six weeks and you don't leave for Connecticut for eight. So let's make the best of what we have. Then after I leave, will write each other."

"Do you really love me Donny?" She stared up at him.

"From the moment you first punched me." His lips connected with hers again.

**

* * *

**

**Six weeks later**

Donny found himself in his army uniform and standing in front of a train that would take him to training camp in Tennessee. His mother crying and holding on to his father, who looked sad and proud at the same time. His little brother Adam looking at him with a look of awe written on his face. His best friends Reuben Finnlestein and John Kussling were shaking his hand and patting him on the shoulder. Even the Valensteins showed up to wish him well.

But the one he couldn't take his eyes off was standing next to his mother, trying hard not to cry. She looked beautiful like always and he could try she was trying to be strong for him. After everyone said their goodbyes, his mom doing it for the third time, it was almost time to board the train.

Donny continued to just stare at her until she finally couldn't take it anymore and ran into his arms. Since that night six weeks ago, they spent every day together. Growing and falling more in love with each other. Kitty didn't care who was watching, she kissed his lips franticly. She could hear her sisters giggling and Reuben, John and Adam whistling behind them.

As she pulled away she whispered "I'll miss you."

"Good, cause I'll miss you too." Donny kissed her lips again. "After training I don't know where I'll be, but I promise I'll write everyday and I will find a way to get your letters."

Tears began to pour down her cheeks, "I love you so much." Kitty pulled his head down to her and kissed him. "Don't get too hurt."

"Well I'll have you here to fix me up if I do." Donny replied, the last train whistle was heard. He picked up his duffle bag and kissed Kitty one last time, "I love you, Kit." He smiled down at her then waved to everybody and then climbed up on the train. "Everyday! I promise!" He hollered at Kitty.

"Everyday." She whispered as the train began to roll out of the station. Lael wrapped her arms around her big sister, as the tears poured from Kitty's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** Again I only own Kitty and her family members. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think. Oh and I have a picture of Kitty in my bio. I also have another Basterds story. Check that out too if you like this one. **_

**

* * *

**

Winter of 1942 in Connecticut

A group of women all wearing white hats and long, heavy coats walked from the hospital after a long day of working. All giggling and talking among themselves. One of them pointed to the end of the sidewalk where a man in a military uniform stood. "That is what I call a man!" She whispered to the girls, "What I would do to him!"

Kitty was following them back to their dorms where the hospital housed their nurses. Not really pay attention to anything, expect reading her latest letter from Donny. He kept his word, and wrote to her everyday. Sometimes she would get three letters in one day, because of how the overseas post was. Right now he was station in England, which of course Kitty hated because of all the air bomb raids that the Nazis did.

As the women pass the man, the one that spotted him began to talk "Hey soldier boy! Like what you see?" As she noticed he was eyeing the group as they were walking.

"Actually I do." He step forward and scooped Kitty into his arms, kissing her as he did.

Kitty was stunned and too shocked to move as all the other nurses scoffed or giggled. She pulled the man at a arm length away and looked into face "Donny?" She kissed him again as he spun her around in a circle. After he stopped and her head began to feel dizzy, she asked "What are you doing here?"

All the women still just stood there, Donny glanced over at them and noticed that their were gawking at them. Kitty turned around and addressed the peeping Bettys, "This is my boyfriend, Donny. I'll see you guys back at the dorms in a few hours." She then pulled Donny down the opposite direction of where the dorms were located.

Rounding the corner, Donny pulled Kitty into another kiss. "I've miss you." He whispered into her lips.

"You still haven't answered me yet." Donny frowned slightly, which made Kitty giggle. She lightly peaked his lips, "I have missed you too." Kitty grabbed his hand as she lead him through the snow covered streets to a park nearby.

As they walk silently through the park, just holding hands and loving the feeling of being together. "I'm on a short leave right now."

"I kind of figured that out." Kitty snorted, "But why?"

He pulled her so he could see her face, "I have been made sergeant." Kitty's face twisted slightly, she didn't think she was going to like what came next. "I have decided to join a special unit that will be going to France soon." And she was right.

"I see. Nazis are occupying France right now." Kitty said with a emotionless face. Donny simply nodded. "I have been selected to go to England." She said without looking at him.

"What?" He pulled her chin up so he could see her eyes. "You can't go over there."

"They have a shortage of nurses over there and they need help. I was hoping you would stay in England so maybe we could be together, but I suppose that's not happening now."

"You can't go! What have your parents said?" Donny looked more and more pissed with each passing second.

She looked at him and gently stroke his cheek, "Donny I just turned twenty back in September. I am a grown up and they know I make my own decisions. They don't like the idea but they support my choice. Can you do the same for me?"

As she stroke his cheek the anger inside of him slowly disappeared, he realized this is how she felt when he was over there. "I suppose." He pulled her by her tiny waist and kissed her deeply. His tongue swooped into her mouth, as both of their tongues wrestled for control.

Kitty pushed him back with force, "What's wrong?" Donny was worried he did something.

"Oh! Your Christmas present is back in my room. Let's go get it." He laugh as he draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled Kitty closed to his side. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Nothing at all." He kissed the top of head as they walked from the park and towards the her building.

Once inside she lead him up the stairs to her floor where her room was at. Kitty unlocked the door and let Donny enter. He noted two beds, one had nothing on it while the other was covered with pillows and blankets and a stuffed bear he win Kitty when they first started dating.

"Where's your roommate?"

"She is in England already." Kitty answered simply as she took off her coat. Donny looked fully at her. Her short white dress clung tightly to her curvy body, and her white stocking just made her legs look like they went on forever. And her white pumps only added more to the curves of her waist. Kitty unpinned her hat and let her brownish red curls tumble down to her shoulders.

"Fuck woman do you know what you do to me?" He whispered as he pulled her back to him and kissed her with a fiery passion. His hands roamed her body as her fingers combed through his hair. As she started to lower them to her bed, Donny pull back and looked at her. He was breathing heavy and trying to control himself. Kitty tried to kiss him again but he turned his head.

"What's wrong, Donny?" Her lips were beginning to feel bruised.

Donny pushed himself off the bed, less than eagerly, as Kitty just stared at him with wide and concerned eyes. "We can't do _that_."

"Do what? Kiss? Sorry to break this to you but we kiss all the time." Kitty said as she rolled her eyes at his strange behavior.

"No Kit. I mean we can't…can't have sex."

Her eyes turned a darker shade brown, and Donny could tell she was pissed, "First, who said we were going to have sex? We were just kissing on the bed. And second, you slept with almost every girl in the whole neighborhood before we got together. So are you saying wish to sleep with a random whore then your girlfriend who is a virgin?"

"Kit, its not like that."

"Then what is it like? Hmmmm…" Donny kissed her softly to shut her up.

"I want to have sex…no I don't want to have sex with you." Kitty's was about to say something but Donny continued quickly, "I want to _make love _to you so bad, but I want to wait until our wedding night."

Her anger was gone instantly, "You want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. We talk about it in our letters, don't we?"

"Well yeah, but that's different. You never told me to my face that you want to marry me."

"Kit, we have been together for three years now. I just figured you would know that's what was going to happen next." Donny smiled slightly as he pulled her into his arms. "And with your permission, when I get back to Boston I'm going to ask our Dads and get my Grandmother's ring."

Kitty began to cry as she hugged Donny tightly. "Aw sweetheart, don't cry. I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm happy Donny. I know you have said we would get married, have a house, and league of kids playing baseball in the streets of Boston. Its just seems so real now." She reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"So I take it that you are saying I can ask our Fathers for permission then?" Donny smiled down at Kitty as she enthusiastically nodded back at him.

"But, I don't want your Grandmother's ring yet."

"Its my birth right to give it to the woman I marry." He looked at her confused.

"I know, but I don't want to take it to England with me. I don't want anything to happening to it." She kissed the confused look off Donny's face, "When we both return home, you will give it to me then."

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me." Donny kissed her again before looking at the clock. "I have to catch a train to Boston in a hour." He looked down at her and smiled as an idea came to his mind "Come with me. We can talk to our families together."

She began to shake her head, "I can't Donny. I have a shift in the early morning."

"When do you leave for England?"

"In about a week. I have my last day of work tomorrow then I will go to Boston and see the family for a little while then I leave." She hugged Donny around his waist, "What about you?"

"I'm only on leave for another five days. Well at least we will see each other for a little while in Boston." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

She shoved him away again, "Oh your present!" Donny laugh and then sat on her bed as Kitty went over to her closet. She returned and handed it to him, he just stared at box. "Well open it up. I was just going to send it back to Boston, because your Mom always sends my presents with all of theirs. But since you're here now."

Donny undid the ribbon and lifted the lid, inside lay a beautifully carved _Official Louisville Slugger_ baseball bat. Donny just gazed amazingly at it, which caused Kitty to giggle. She took out the bat and showed him the top of it. Which had a curving that read: _To my Donny Boy_.

"Kit, you shouldn't have." He took the bat from her hands and stood up. Swing it around the room.

"Yeah, but I did." She stood up too and got on her tippy-toes to his lips. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Except I want your name on it too." He took out his pocket knife and went to work putting her name right under the logo of the bat. After he was done, he looked at his handy work "Now its perfect. I'm going to take it over there with me."

"To Europe? What you going to do? Bash the sick Nazis assholes' heads in with it?" She was slightly joking. Inside she wished someone would really do that to all of those fuckers.

"Damn right I am." Donny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her franticly. "Best present ever."


End file.
